Pequeños Cambios
by Leila Diggory
Summary: Harry y CO. regresa a Hogwarts. Sirius le regala un diario a su ahijado. Malfoy le regala otro a su hijo. Acaso un simple diario podra cambiar sus vidas?
1. El aburrido 1er dia

Pequeños Cambios

Mensaje viejo: Todavía ni se de que va a tratar este fic. A ver, tiene que ver en algo con los diarios y por culpa de ellos pasaran cosas *malas* (jijiji). Solo se me ocurrió escribir algo de momento, ni se que titulo ponerle. Por ahora se llama Cambios, pero no estoy conforme. Mas abajo les diré que es lo quiero de ustedes para seguir este fic. 

**Mensaje Nuevo: Cambie el titulo a 'Pequeños Cambios'. La primera razón ya la saben y la otra es que vi otro fic llamado igual. Ya el público decidió que sea slash y así será. **

**Otra cosa: No se si leyeron bien que este es un fic de HUMOR! Yo no hago esto por burlarme de los personajes o cosas así, solo los trato diferente. ¿Acaso no se cansan de que siempre actúen igual? Por eso mismo, como verán Harry esta bien rebelde, y los demás personajes están creciendo de una forma exagerada (pervertidos o como les quieran decir). De todos modos esto es solo un fic, so no veo por que algunas personas tengan que enojarse por esto, y si no les gusta pues simplemente NO lo lean y punto.**

A las personas que no les importa como trate los personajes y demás, sigan leyendo el fic. ^^

Los personajes me los robe de Rowling, y aun estoy escapando con ellos. Es que algunos son taaan chulos ^^.

Pondré algunas cosas que suceden al principio del 5to libro, ya que no lo he terminado de leer. Pero son cosas bobas, así que lo puedes leer tranquilo si aun no has tocado el 5to libro.

**Cáp. 1: El (aburrido) primer día (no se me ocurrió nada más u_u)**

- Harry Potter llegamos tarde!!!

Al levantarse, Harry no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era ¡7:30 AM! A las 8:00 en punto tenia que estar en el Expreso Hogwarts para ir a la escuela. ¡No le iba a dar tiempo!

- ¿¡Muchacho ya estas listo!? –grito alguien desde abajo-.  *sigh* Es el mismo James –murmuro-. ¡Baja en este instante!

- Ya voy Sirius, ya voy! –harry se vistió rápidamente sin bañarse claro, y corrió hacia abajo tan rápido que se tropezó con el ultimo escalón.

- Chico dije que bajaras, no que te tiraras. –Sirius rebusco en su bolsillo unas llaves-. Como no queremos llegar tarde ¿verdad?...

"Aja" –pensó Harry un poco enojado por el comentario anterior de su padrino.

- Nos iremos en la motora! –dijo con una gran sonrisa que Harry no podía describir.

- ¡¿Que Que!!?? Pero Sirius… No podemos, podrían verte…

- Harry, por duodécima vez ¡ya estoy libre! Puedo andar por ahí como si na…

- ¡Sirius no es eso! Es que ya sabes como es la gente en este país. No te dejaran de mirar, y aunque estés libre, te trataran como el asesino que no eres.

- Harry ya sabes que me importa un PITO lo que piense la gente. –Sirius frunció el entrecejo-. Ahora, no le digas a Dumbledore que use la motora. No quiero otros sermones por parte de el.

- Esta. bien. "Estupido, nunca me hace caso!"

- Bien. –miro su reloj-. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ya es súper tardísimo, montate Harry!

Harry se monto en la motora agarrandose de su padrino (no piensen mal ¬¬), y llegaron en tres segundos al Expreso Hogwarts.

- Wao, ¡que rápido! –Harry no podía creer que ya había llegado.

- Si, esta preciosura me sigue sirviendo –dijo Sirius sobando la motora.

"Que… idiota." Pensó Harry.

Una gran familia pelirroja se dirigió hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-  ¡Mi Harry! –la Sra. Weasley lo abrazo hasta asfixiarlo-. Sirius… ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien Señora Weasley, ¿y usted? –le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. La Sra. Weasley rió como una tonta.

- ji ji ji, muy bien Sirius. 

"Ayfh que tonta" –Harry.

- Ay ya mama que tonta te ves! –dijo Fred.

- Si mama, pareces una adolescente enamorada –rió George. La sra. Weasley se sonrojo completamente. Sirius solo reía.

- Ya ves Harry, ni una señora como esa, se resiste a los encantos de Black –le susurro.

_"Si que me importa, te crees el mas buenote" pensó Harry._

- FRED, GEORGE! –les regaño su madre.

- Lo sentimos mama, pero es cierto.

- Ya vale? Hijos, despídanse todos. Cuídate mucho Harry *beso en la frente* _"Ay me babeo todo" pensó… si ya saben Harry. _

- Adiós Sirius –dijeron Ron y Ginny.

- Adiós Ron, cuida muy bien a Pig. Adiós Ginny, cuidado con los diarios.

- Si señor Black –dijo toda acalorada.

_"Hablado de diarios!" pensó sobresaltado Sirius._

Cuando ya todos se estaban montando en el tren, Sirius corrió hacia su ahijado.

- Harry! Harry! HARRY ESPERA!

- Que quieres Sirius?!

- Ha… harry… toma… esto –dijo fatigado-. _"wao, tengo que hacer ejercicio"_ –pensó-. Toma esto, cuídalo mucho y usalo! Por que tu y padre y yo lo usamos y creeme que nos sirvió de mucho.

- Que es?

- No preguntes! Solo usalo!

- Esta bien esta bien, geez.

Harry se monto en el tren. "Que será esto?"

Cuando abrió el paquete, era un…

- UN DIARIO!!!? –grito Harry por todo el tren.

- Shh Harry, no tienes que gritar así! –dijo Hermione.

- Jajaja, un diario que tonto! Eso es para chicas, jaja. –se burlo ron.

- Cállate Ron! Eso no es solo para chicas. –Herm-. ¿No recuerdas que Tom tenía uno?

- Si pero nos costo la vida.

- A ti no, a mi y a tu hermana! –harry.

- Oyeee yo también coopere, no me vengas.

- Aysh ya no empiecen! –hermione se puso a leer Corazón de Bruja.

- Pensé que no te gustaba leer esas mierdas. –dijo ron.

- Ahora si…

Ginny entro a la cabina…

- Hello chicos!

- Ay ya se daño todo. –dijo ron sarcásticamente.

- Que pendejo eres hermano! Te odio!

- Si como sea…

- Hola Harry, Hermione… ¿no me piensan saludar?

- Ah si, hola. –dijo Harry sin interés, pero luego al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que Ginny había crecido muuucho mas este ultimo ano, ahora parecía una… mujercita. _"Wao, no me di cuenta que Ginny esta como quiere"._

- Hola Ginny, ven siéntate aquí. –Hermione le señalo un asiento a su lado-. Ven a ver este tipo ¡esta como quiere!

- Déjame ver… tienes razón ¡wao! Se parece al profesor Lupin. –Ginny se sonrojó.

- Cierto! –hermione también-. Deberíamos ligarlo este ano ¿no crees?

- Siii! Que bueno que Dumbledore lo contrato de nuevo.

- ¿En serio? –Harry no podía estar más feliz.

- Si Harry ¿no lo sabias? –pregunto Ron asombrado-. Y eso que tú vives con su mejor amigo.

- Pues Sirius nunca me dice na'!

- Ay, mi hermana estuvo en todas las vacaciones hablando de el!

- No es cierto!!! –Protesto Ginny-. Eraaan… eraan Fred y George!

- Ellos no son gays!

- Que tu sepas… además ellos no hablaban por eso de el, hablaban de las bromas.

- Sirius esta decepcionado conmigo por que no me parezco en eso a mi padre. –dijo Harry sin importancia.

- Pobrecito –dijo Herm.

- Ay ya, ¡no me digas que a ti también te gusta Hermione? –ron se puso celoso.

- !Pues claro! Si esta superduplerbuenote! Con esos ojos azules ¿Quién no se derrite ante el? (cierto, cierto *.*!)

- No lo puedo creer! Hermione cuanto has cambiado!

- Ay Ron por Dios, soy mujer ok!

- Es que antes no lo parecías, jaja.

- IDIOTA!

- Idiota tu! Oye ahora que me acuerdo… ¡NO FUISTE A BULGARIA CON VIKTOR VERDAD?!!

- ¡SI FUI!

- NoooOOOOooooOOOooooOOoooOOoooOOooOOOoo!

- Ay Ron que exagerao' –ginny se volteo hacia hermi-. Cuenta, cuenta ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué te hizo?

- Si verdad ¿Qué te hizo herm? –pregunto harry sin interés leyendo su revista The Quibber (algo así!)

- ¡¡¡TE HIZO ALGO ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN P…?????!!! COMO SE ATREVE!!!!

- Ay Ron por Merlín, solo bromeaba!

- Si Ron que pendejo eres. Mira no hicimos nada, solo estuve tres días allí porque a mis padres no les agrado mucho la idea de que pasara todas mis vacaciones con un chico mucho mayor que yo.

- Y con mucha razón…

- Ay ya hermanito… ¿y donde dormiste?

- Pues en un cuarto de huéspedes ¿Dónde pensabas?

- Jejeje, yo solo decía…

- ¿DE HUESPEDES? ¿DE HUESPEDES? ¿SEGURA? ¿ACASO NO ERA SU CUARTO VERDAD?

La compartidura se abrió de un cantazo…

- Valla valla pero miren quienes están aquí… -dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras. (¿Como se puede hacer eso?)

- Ay Dios, aquí viene… -Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- El héroe huérfano, el pobre, la pobre y la sangre sucia.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy! –Ron se levanto con el puño cerrado.

- Siempre me mandas para ahí, y ya estoy cansado de ir ¿no tienes otro lugar al que mandarme?

- Si ¡al carajo!

- Eso esta lejos…

- Mira Malfoy, mejor vete ¿si? No querrás tener problemas con una prefecta. –Hermione alzo su pecho enseñando su insignia de Prefecta.

- ¿Para que me enseñas tus pechos sangre sucia? No me interesan. _"Aunque he de admitir que le han crecido bastante este ano… tengo ganas de tocar… NO! ¿Pero que rayos estoy diciendo? Ella es Granger! Realmente el golpe que me dio mi padre con su bastón me hizo efecto._

~Flashback~

- Hijo no quiero que te mezcles con sangres sucias, ni con muggles, y mucho menos con Potter y sus amiguitos, y…

"Aysh, ahí va denuevo con el discurso de todos los años ¿Qué acaso no se cansa? Por Merlín, me tiene las bolas hinchas de tanta mierda que habla. Ay no, pero CAFRE estoy hablando. ¡Ya que! Este año me liberare y haré lo que se me venga del… No soporto que me manden. Hey! Si soy un Malfoy! ¡A mi nadie me manda! Ja ja… ya veras lo que te espera padre…"

- ¿¡¡¡ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCION DRACO MALFOY BLACK!!!!?

"ODIO que diga mi segundo apellido… no me queda para nada!"

- Si… si padre, te escucho.

- Entonces repite lo que dije!

- Dijiste que no me acercara a Potter y los sangres sucias y a los pobretones como los Weasleys, y…

*Lucius Mafoy le pego con su palo de la serpiente en la cabeza a su hijo*

- ¡Eso no fue lo que dije!

- Auuuuch –se quejo sobandose la cabeza-. "_Maldito!_" ¿Entonces que dijiste?

Al rato…

"Maldito padre y sus ocurrencias! ¿Para que rayos utilizare este diario? Si ya se que para escribir. Pero, YO? ¿Un Malfoy confesándose en un diario? Por Merlín! Espero que Potter no se entere, seria una buena excusa para reírse de mi por el resto de sus días… por lo menos se que serán pocos."

- Wajajaja *risita malvada*

- ¿De que te ríes Malfoy? –pregunto Crabbe.

- De nada que te interese Goyle.

- Soy Crabbe.

- Como sea… ¿Dónde esta Goyle?

- No ha llegado.

- Aysh! Siempre se tarda!

- ¿Vamos a joderle la existencia a Potter?

- ¡Por supuesto Crab! 

Malfoy se sentó en el ante penúltimo vagón con Vicent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini.

- ¿Qué haces leyendo esas cafrerias Blaise?

- Están buenas Draco, mira léete esto.

- Después, ahora no me interesa.

- Tss tu siempre tan desto!

- ¿Tan que?

- Olvídalo.

"Imbecil" pensó Draco.

Se escucharon ciertos gritos desde el compartimiento de atrás.

"Malditos Potter y sus amigos. Siempre llamando la atención."

- Que escandalosos. –Goyle entro al compartimiento.

- Hasta que llegas, pendejo he estado esperándote toda la mañana.

- Es que estaba buscando en todas las cabinas a ver donde estabas.

- Aysh… ok, ven. Ven Crabbe, vamos a joderle la existencia a Potter.

- Si jajajajajajajajajajaja. –se rieron tontamente los dos barriles.

- ¿Tu no vienes Blaise? –Draco se volteo hacia su mejor amigo (se podría decir pq no se si tiene).

- No, estoy leyendo esto.

- Vamonos que aquí hay gente cafre.

"Cafre tu!" pensó Blaise.

~Fin del Flashback~

- No te estoy enseñando mis pechos Malfoy! Estoy enseñándote que soy Pre-fec-ta!

- Ah si? Pues sabes que… yo-tam-bien. Mírate esto. –Draco alzo su pecho también.

Harry y Co. Se quedaron atónitos.

- Um… pues… ¡pues felicidades! No me importa! Vete!

- Ja ja gracias por la felicitaciones Granger. –se volteo hacia Harry-. Harry, que raro que no te pusieron como prefecto. De seguro le tienes envidia a tu amiga, quien lo diría… tu el-nino-que-vivio-que-se-supone-que-haya-muerto-y-que-muchos-piensan-que-pronto-sera-el-joven-que-derroto-pero-tu-y-yo-sabemos-muy-bien-que-seras-el-joven-que-murio-derrotado no es prefecto. Déjame recordarte Potter que tú siempre te pasas rompiendo las reglas…

"_Mira quien habla" -Harry. _

Por eso mismo y otras cosas más que omitiré decir es que Dumbledore pensó en NO elegirte como prefecto. La verdad es que das pena Potter. Les salvas la vida a todos y mira como te pagan, pobrecito.

- YA BASTA MALFOY! Y MIRA QUIEN HABLA, ¡TU ERES EL QUE DA PENA! Vienes aquí a quejarte porque sabes muy bien que soy mucho mejor que tu! Te sobre paso en todo! Y no necesito ser prefecto para demostrártelo, porque muy bien que lo he hecho en el Quidditch. Así que mejor vete a llorar donde tu papi a que te consuele y cumpla tus caprichitos de nene chiquito. A no verdad, ¡el nunca esta ahí para ti! Pobrecito…

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, y se fue. Harry y Ron se rieron.

- Jajajaja –ron estaba más rojo de la habitual-. Viste su cara jaja…

- Si jajajaja.

- No lo puedo creer Harry! –Hermione los hizo callar-. Realmente te pasastes! No debiste decirle eso del padre, lo heriste!

- En cierto! –Ginny dijo deacuerdo con herm. Ron se callo totalmente y luego se enojo.

- NO ME DIGAS AHORA QUE TE GUSTA EL MAMON ESE!?

- CLARO QUE NO! _"Aunque no puedo negar que esta como quiere *me babeo*"_

- ¡Nooo! Hermione, puedo soportar que te guste Krum, que te guste Lupin, mi padrino o incluso que te guste Ron…

- QUE! –Ron y Hermi se sobresaltaron. Harry los ignoro.

- ¡Pero que te guste Malfoy! No way chica, te pasaste!

- MIRA HARRY, YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO DIJE QUE ME GUSTA MALFOY ASI QUE MEJOR TE CALLAS SI NO QUIERES QUE LE GRITE A TODOS QUIEN TE GUSTA!

- Ya vale, no digo nada más.

Después de comer casi todos los dulces que llevo la vieja al vagón, Harry se durmió. Neville Longbottom entro al compartimiento junto a Luna Lovegood.

- Que hay chicos! –saludo Neville.

- Whats up stupids? –saludo Luna.

- Wepa Neville, Luna ¿que hacen tan juntitos? –pregunto Ginny riéndose junto a Hermione y Ron.

- Ay ya, a mi no me da nada de gracia.

- A mi menos. –Neville miro a Harry-. Que raro que esta dormió.

- Su padrino no lo deja dormir.

- Pues que le hará… -Luna se puso a leer la revista The Quibber.

- No le digo nada por su padre –le susurro hermi a ginny.

- Aaaah aaaah que es eso! –gritaron Ron y Neville.

- Es una arana Ron. –dijo Hermione como si nada.

- AAAAAAAAAH! YO ODIO LAS ARANAS! QUITALA QUITALA!

Harry se levanto sobresaltado…

- ¡Dementores! Donde donde?!!!

- Harry que te pasa? Aquí no hay dementores, no te preocupes. –lo tranquilizo Ginny.

- Ay es que me recordé de aquella vez en 3º año. 

- Si ojala Lupin estuviera aquí para darnos un chocolate. –dijo Hermione en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Todos se quedaron callados, y Ginny y Luna se rieron.

- Como. Sea. A. mi. No. Me. Gusta. El. Choco. Late. –ron ya empezaba a detestar al profesor.

- Ay ya que mucha mierda ustedes hablan. –Harry se desperezo-. Miren Neville, Luna ¿pa que rayos vinieron?

- Solo queríamos saludarlos Harry, no tienes que tratarnos así.

- Si como sea.

Neville y Luna se fueron enojados del compartimiento, Ginny fue tras ellos.

- Siempre de entrometidos. –murmuro Ron.

- Ya déjalos Ron

- ¿Cuánto falta pa' llegar a Hogwarts? ¡Me muero de hambre!

- ¡Yo también!

Hermione murmuro algo como "¡hombres!"

- Ya llegamos…

- Ni si quiera nos cambiamos de ropa.

- Pues ¿Qué esperan?

Hermione ya estaba cambiada. Mientras Harry y Ron se fueron a cambiar, ella se reunió con Ginny y los demás. Mas tarde bajaron Ron y Harry que tuvieron que tomar un carruaje diferente con Parvati y Lavender.

- Hola muchachos. –saludo Parvati.

- Ah, hola Parvati. –saludo Harry sin importancia.

- Hola Roon. –saludo Lavender con una sonrisita estupida.

- Ah hola La-vender.

- Que raro que no están con miss-nerda y miss-ñoña.

- Es que se adelantaron. –dijeron ambos sin importarles los sobre nombres.

- Oh, ya veo.

 Durante todo el viaje Lavender estuvo tratando de hablarle a Ron, pero este no le hizo caso. Parvati esta igual con Harry.

- Que mucho joden estas pendejas. –le susurro ron a Harry.

- Si pero están bien buenas.

- Eso si.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, y Harry no soporto escuchar a Hermione diciéndoles a los nenes de 1º que el techo era encantado. Ron se quedo mirando embobado a las chicas de 6to y 7mo. Mientras Ginny le comentaba a Hermione que Lupin parecía una adán en medio de los profesores (como siempre).

La profesora McGonagall los llamo a los tres.

- Bien los llamo para decirles que Ron es prefecto y se nos olvido deciros.

- ¡¿En serio?! –Ron no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Harry se decepciono.

- ¡¿Qué Ron es que?! –Hermione no lo creía.

- Prefecto… ten, esta es la insignia. Y mas vale que seas un buen prefecto, y controles a tus hermanos porque si no te quitamos.

- OK.

- ¿Y para que rayos me llaman a mi? –pregunto Harry enojado.

- Pensé que te alegrarías por tu amigo. –le dijo la profesora.

_"Por supuesto que no! No puedo creerlo! ¿Ron prefecto? El que es un gallina, y yo que he salvado vidas durante años no soy nada!? No es justo!"_

- Erm… eh si. Felicidades Ron.

- Gracias Harry.

- Bien, ahora vallaos de aquí, la selección va a comenzar. Ah, Granger y Weasley, recuerden que tienen que llevar a los de 1º a sus dormitorios.

- Si profesora.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- ¡¿Que Weasley que?!

- Es prefecto.

- Ay no que jodienda.

- Si.

- Total, yo me encargare de que lo saquen.

- Así se habla Malfoy, jajaja.

- jajaja *risa malvada*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Después de que Hermione y Ron guiaran los de 1º a sus dormitorios, Harry subió rápidamente a su nueva habitación y escogió la cama cerca de la ventana.

- Ay Harry siempre eliges la misma cama! –Protesto Seamus-. Yo quiero esa, anda déjamela ¿si?

- No.

- Ayysfgshkjdhf.

- ¿Y como estuvieron esas vacas?

- ¿Qué vacas Dean? –pregunto Harry acomodando sus cosas.

- Chico las vaca-ciones.

- Aaaah –dijeron Seamus y Harry.

- Ay pero que pendejos son ustedes, no saben nada de palabras estupidas. Tendré que darles clases.

- Olvídalo, no me interesa. –Seamus se dirigió hacia Harry.

- Oye ya viste a Hermione? Esta bien buena este ano.

- Si, y Ginny también. –Añadió Dean.

- Si que me importa. –Harry se quedo viendo el diario que su padrino le regalo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry!? Como vas a decir que no te importa!?

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

- Nada!

- Anda déjame ver!!!

- ¡No!

En ese momento entro Ron…

- Uff… esos niñitos de primero no paraban de hablar, ya me tenían harto con sus preguntas estupidas!

- Pues mijo…

- Mira Ron, Seamus y yo le estábamos diciendo a Harry que Hermione y Ginny están bien buenas este ano.

Ron se sonrojo cuando escucho Hermione.

- Erm… pues si verdad.

- A ver si me consigues una cita con tu hermana. –rió Seamus.

- QUE?! NI LOCO!

- Ay Ron es trip, además que tiene de malo?

- Mucho. No permitiré que salga con un enfermo pervertido como tu!

- Ay mira quien habla! El mas santo de todos! El virgen!

- jajajajja –rieron Dean y Harry.

- Defiéndelo Harry.

- Que se defienda el! –Harry se acostó en la cama.

- NO NECESITO QUE HARRY ME DEFIENDA! ADEMAS SOY PRE-FEC-TO ASI QUE MEJOR DEJEN DE JODER O SI NO LOS REPORTO.

Todos se fueron a dormir sin hacerle caso a Ron. Harry abrió el diario que lo había escondido bajo el colchón, aun dudando si lo debería usar o no.

_"OK, ya se que esto no es solo para chicas pero… es que… no se! ¿Confesarme en un diario? no creo, para eso tengo a Ron. Aunque hay muchas cosas que jamás y nunca se las contaría! Como eso de que el es prefecto y yo le tengo envidia…"_

Cerró el diario rápidamente.

_"Nah, no creo que esto me sirva… quizás otro día me anime a escribirle. *bostezo*"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando Goyle y Crabbe se acostaron. Draco saco el diario de su baúl.__

_"No esta tan mal. Buenas paginas, sello slytherin, carpeta hecha de piel de serpiente… Aun así, esto es una basura! Tengo que descubrir porque mi padre me obsequio esto… quizás… si le escribo me diga… *bostezo* mejor lo hago mañana, mientras, guardare esto."_

Tiro el diario en donde estaba.

  
Hasta aquí es el primer cáp. Mas tarde bajo el segundo con sus reviews contestados. Y a los que leyeron este fic ahora por primera vez solo os pido una cosa DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!__


	2. The weird second n third day

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me animaron. Espero que sigan haciéndolo para que así me llegue la inspiración ^^ Siento la demora!

Bueno este fic será medio raro porque mezclare muchas parejas y habrá infidelidad ) Pero para complacer a todos *coftodascof* la principal será Harry/Draco ^^! Ahora, eso no quiere decir que todas las parejas serán slash, ya que pienso poner una de mis favoritas: Ron/Her (no estoy segura aun). Si no te molesta puedes seguir leyendo, si te molesta pues ni modo.

Otra cosa: No se si leyeron bien que este es un fic de HUMOR! Yo no hago esto por burlarme de los personajes o cosas así, solo los trato diferente. ¿Acaso no se cansan de que siempre actúen igual? Por eso mismo, como verán Harry esta bien rebelde, y los demás personajes están creciendo de una forma exagerada (pervertidos o como les quieran decir). De todos modos esto es solo un fic, so no veo por que algunas personas tengan que enojarse por esto, y si no les gusta pues simplemente NO lo lean y punto.

A las personas que no les importa como trate los personajes y demás, sigan leyendo el fic. ^^

***Recuerden que le añadí algo al primer Cáp.**

Ahora a los reviews:

estartea-snape – Pues si estartea (que raro jeje) yo siempre pongo a Harry diferente. Realmente no me lo puedo imaginar como un niño "inocente" todo el tiempo =p. El primer voto por D/H!  Ya vez, aquí esta mi inspiración, espero que te guste. ^^

estrellita solitaria – Cierto, lo había olvidado, jeje. Mas tarde diré quien es Luna para los que no sepan. Y sobre el cariño que le tengo a mi querido Sirius, no te preocupes ya se que pasa. Aunque no haya terminado el 5to libro, he leído demasiados spoilers u_u y pues me he decepcionado mucho (no recomiendo que lo hagan!). Pero como quiera en este fic no me dejare llevar de ese libro, haré las cosas a mi manera ^^. Gracias x el review.

+ Ne-kun + - Creo que he entendido, déjame ver… dijiste que querías un Draco/Dobby o un Harry/Dobby? No entendí o_O. (yuk! Ni me lo quiero imaginar). Jaja, hablando en serio aquí tienes que lo pediste! Espero que te guste, gracias x el review ^^.

Cho_Chuly - ¿Segura que ese es tu mail?... Aun no estoy segura si el Lucius/Severus saldrá (porque por algo Lucius le regalo el diario a Draco). Igual con el Sirius/Remus (¡mi pareja favorita! ^^). Grax x el review.

Paola – No me dijiste que pareja querías, pero estabien. Eso me hace pensar que cualquier cosa que ponga lo leerás ^^. Que bueno que te pareció gracioso, a mi también ^^ jajaja. Gracias x el review.

Draco's-g1rl - ¡Atrévete a acusarme! (no, no lo hagas ;_;) Draco/Harry para ti y los demás! Grax x el review.

Karen – Como habrás notado todos han dado un cambio radical, y eso no pone en excepción a Draco. Y no siempre perderá, ya veras que algo va a ganar ;) Gracias x el review. 

chechiXXI – No entendí eso que me dijiste que pusiera a Draco de uke :S  Y como veras, Blaise y Finnigan aparecen ^^ aunque no se si alguna vez los pondré juntos. Gracias por el review!

Profundis – Siento la demora! Realmente no tengo excusa… soy una vaga u.u  Grx x el review ;)

June barton – Gracias por el review! Espero que hagas los capítulos de tu fic mas largos!

Segundo cap: The (weird) second day

Al amanecer muy pocos estudiantes se levantaron temprano. Uno de ellos fue Hermione y Draco. Los demás se habían quedado pegados a las sabanas hasta media hora después que sonó un timbre por todo el colegio.

- ¡Pero que es eso?! –se levanto Ron sobresaltado.

- Ummfgrrfg –Con todo el ruido Harry no se había levantado.

- Ay no… pusieron un timbre como en las escuelas muggles! –protesto Seamus.

- Timbre? –Dean se desperezo.

- Si, en las escuelas muggles suenan un timbre para los cambios de clases, etc.

- Ohhh –Ron y Dean-. ¡Harry! Será mejor que te levantes!

- Ummsffgr –Harry se tiro de la cama a propósito para levantarse. No le dolió, pues ya estaba acostumbrado hacerlo en casa de su padrino.

Cuando los cuatro amigos bajaron junto a Neville, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba totalmente llena. La profesora McGonagall les indico que se sentaran en donde pudieran junto a los demás.

- Weasley, como prefecto ha llegado tarde, no quiero que empiece a decepcionarme. –Le susurro.

- No, no, lo siento profesora. No volverá a ocurrir.

- Bien *se aclaro la garganta* Estudiantes! Atención por favor.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

- Como habrán escuchado, eso es un timbre. Este timbre se sonara todos los días en Hogwarts para que se levanten, y para los cambios de clases. Esto se hizo debido a la tardanza a las clases todos los años. ¿Alguna pregunta?... No? Bien. Entonces poderos irnos ya a desayunar.

Todos se fueron de la sala murmurando enojados de que ahora no se podían levantar tarde.

- Ay no! Ahora tendré que levantarme mas temprano que antes! Con eso que soy prefecto.

- Pues ni modo. –A Harry no pareció importarle mucho lo sucedido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- No Goyle! El timbre solo lo escuchamos aquí en Hogwarts! No en todo el mundo mágico. –Draco Malfoy se encontraba ya en el Gran Comedor tratando de explicarle a sus amigos lo del timbre.

- OoooOooh!

- ¿Y esa cara Blaise?

- Ay es que no pude dormir bien anoche.

- Entiendo… ¿y tu noviecita? ¿Tampoco pudo dormir? –Crabbe y Goyle se rieron junto a Draco.

- Eso que te importa Draco!

Blaise era la única persona a la que Draco permitía que lo tratara así.

- Ooh si, me importa, y mucho.

- Entrometió… -murmuro Blaise sentándose junto a el-. Maldito timbre ese! Estaba soñando que destruía a los Gryffindor en la clase de DCLAO, ¡y no pude terminarlo!

- Que pena, yo si pude terminar mi sueño. Jajaja.

- Ah si? Y que paso a lo ultimo?

Draco se quedo en silencio. Lo ultimo de su sueno "casi pesadilla" no había sido lo que esperaba.

- Que mas va a ser!? Pues que destruí a Potter y sus amigos!

- Oh.

Esa noche había sonado que Harry lo destruía con tan solo decirle dos palabras "Te Odio".

_"Maldito Potter ¡Pero eso solo fue un sueno! No significa que pasara en verdad… ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo me voy a morir por tan solo escuchar dos palabras? Quizás sea lo contrario… ¡Maldito subconsciente!"_

El profesor Snape se acerco a el para darle los horarios de clase.

- Espero que no me des muchos problemas este año Malfoy. -le susurro Snape a su ahijado. Algo que solo Blaise conocía.

- Puedes estar seguro que no… profesor. –Draco leyó en voz alta para todos, el horario de clase.

La primera clase es Herbologia con los Hufflepuff. No hay nada mas insoportable que coger clases con su jefa de casa. Los demás pusieron cara de asco.

Pero algo nos alegrara después de eso… -sonrisita-.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La segunda clase será Pociones compartida con los Slytherins…

- Ay nooooooo! –Ron y Harry se asquearon.

- Que tortura _ -A Neville se le quito el hambre.

- Ni modo chicos. Ahora más que nunca nos juntaran los Slytherins. Los profesores, en especial Dumbledore, quieren que hagamos las paces.

- QUE!? ESTA LOCO!? –Ron no podía creerlo-. Bueno eso se sabe… pero ¡¿HACER LAS PACES CON LOS SLYTHERINS?! Cuando vea a Harry bailando tango con Malfoy, lo creo!

- Oyeee no bromees con eso estupido! –Harry miro mal a Ron-. Podría ser que Dumbledore quiera eso, pero sinceramente yo no pienso hacer las paces con nadie. 

- Yo menos!

- Aysh ustedes dos nunca cambian! –Hermione siguió leyendo el horario. Ron y Harry discutían por lo bajo sobre los slytherins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de la primera clase, los Gryffindor entraron temerosos a la clase de pociones. Los Ravenclaw comentaron que estaba con un genio horrible. Harry no se quería ni imaginar como Severus se descargaría con el.

- Potter!

- Si profesor!? –se sobresalto Harry.

- ¿Que voy a obtener si agrego polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

- Raíz en polvo de que a una infusión de que???

- JAJAJAJA! NO PUEDO CREERLO! –Snape estallo a carcajadas. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados.

- Oh Merlín! Creo que el mundo se va a acabar. Snape se esta riendo! –Neville se escapo del salón corriendo como un anormal.

-Harry volvió a mirar el profesor- Ehh… porque se ríe profesor?

- ¿¡porque!? Jaja ¿Qué porque me río!? Jaja…

- Si porque carajo se esta riendo de mi!? –harry frunció el entrecejo.

- Porque tu! Potter idiota –dijo snape más calmado sacándose una lágrima-. Te hice esa estupida pregunta en tu primer año, y me respondiste lo mismo!!! Deberías tener vergüenza! La fama no lo es todo Potter!

Harry miraba a Snape con rabia a los ojos, no podía creer la humillación que estaba pasando por una cosa tan estupida. Por una parte su profesor tenía razón. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa la respuesta de una pregunta que le hizo el primer día de clases, y ahora que se encuentra en su quinto año no la sepa todavía? Pero no se iba a ir de ahí sin decirle algo.

- Pues…pues… usted!... usted me dijo eso mismo de que la fama no lo es todo en mi primer año y ahora lo vuelve a repetir! Jaja, que idiota, jaja.

Harry espero a que los demás se rieran de Snape junto a el, pero lo que hizo fue el ridículo. La mirada de odio de Snape hizo que los demás se desmayaran del susto.

- COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME IDIOTA POTTER!? –Severus lo agarro de la camisa-. Quiero verte en mi despacho todas las tardes empezando desde hoy! Y…

Sonó el timbre del cambio...

Todos los estudiantes, incluso Harry, salieron corriendo del salón antes de que Snape se diera cuenta que ese timbre era para el cambio de los niños de segundo año.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Jajaja ese Harry, que jodio morón! Jaja.

Malfoy y sus amigos se estaban burlando de lo sucedido.

- Vamos a burlarnos de el en el comedor? –pregunto Goyle.

- Si Crabbe, pero primero voy a la lechuzeria, tengo que enviarle algo a mi padre.

- Pero soy Goyle.

Draco se dirigió a la lechuzeria, y le escribió una carta a su padre que decía…

_Querido Padre:_

_No entiendo cual es el propósito del diario que me regalaste. Si me dices para que es, lo uso, si no me contestas no lo uso._

_Atte. D.M._

- Espero que lo que escribí este bien. –Amarro la carta en la patita de su lechuza color plateada llamada Zulloc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toda la tarde paso rápida, excepto para Harry que sufría de burlas a cada rato por los pasillos. No se atrevió ir al comedor.

- Harry no seas tonto. –Hermione trato de animarlo, pero no logro hacerlo.

- Si, mira eso le pasa a cualquiera. –Ron

- A mi no.

- Harry… todos cometemos errores, a veces estupideces, y siempre nos tiene que pasar algo bochornoso en la vida.

- Si Harry, piensa en todas las cosas malas que me han sucedido. –Ron se puso a contar.

_"Si aja, como ser prefecto…" –Harry._

En ese momento recibió una carta de su padrino.

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya Moony me contó lo que te paso con Snape. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto jaja. Por lo menos pudiste haber respondido un disparate, pero lo mismo!? Jajaja. Lo siento, pero es que hace tiempo no me reía de una cosa tan estupida como esta… um… bueno aunque hayas hecho el ridículo, todo esta bien, no siempre te sale todo bien en la vida… y bla bla bla ya sabes que te quiero decir… en realidad te mando esta carta pa que me digas si ya usaste el diario._

_Att. S.B._

_PS: No me respondas hasta que lo hayas usado!_

_"Ayyyfrrg idiota! Ahora jamás usare ese maldito diario!!!"-Harry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos en Slytherin ya estaban durmiendo, excepto Draco Malfoy que esperaba con ansias la respuesta de su padre. 

- Zulloc!

_IDIOTA_

_Att. L.M._

- Idiota!!!? Idiota!!!? Que clase de respuesta es esa!? Ufrrg

Draco tiro la respuesta de su padre al fuego, y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió el baúl, y saco su diario. Estuvo mirándolo detenidamente por largo rato…

_"Mi padre tiene razón, soy un idiota! Nunca debí enviarle esa lechuza. Esto es algo que debo descubrir por mi solo."_

Draco suspiro, tomo una pluma de su mochila, y empezó a escribir…

**Querido Diario:**

_"Ay no esto es estupido! Me siento como un verdadero idiota... Mejor lo cierro."_

**_¿Dígame?_**

_"QUE!" –Draco abrió los ojos como platos… ¿el diario le había escrito!?_

**_¿¡Me va a escribir o que!?_**

- Eh…eh… quien eres!?

**_¿hello? Te estoy escribiendo… ¡respondame!_**

_"Ah claro que idiota soy, tengo que escribirle"_

**¿Quién eres?**

**_Soy tu diario. _**

**Embuste! De verdad? ¬ ¬ Dime realmente ¿Quién eres!!!?**

**_Ya te respondí querido. Soy tu diario, conmigo podrás desahogarte y contarme tus problemas. Yo podría ayudarte con cualquiera de ellos. Para eso estoy aquí._**

**Y porque habría de creerte!?**

**_Porque soy un regalo especial de tu padre._**

Draco se quedo pensando.

**Um… no lo se.**

**_Vamos, creeme._**

**No, lo siento, no me convences.**

Draco cerró el diario, y lo guardo bien guardado en su baúl.

- Que extraño. Tengo que descubrir que clase de diario es ese mañana mismo. –murmuro para si. Luego se acostó a dormir.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente, Draco se dirigió al despacho de Snape.

- Padrino, me das un permiso pa' entrar a la sección restringida de la biblioteca?

- ok.

Decía: _Yo Severus Snape le doy permiso a Draco Malfoy de entrar a la Sección Restringida de la Biblioteca._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al Gran Salón después de desayunar para terminar un trabajo.

- Ayúdame Hermi –pidió Ginny-. Mira, aquí dice que debo colocar tres… 

Pero Hermione no prestaba atención porque estaba perdida en unos ojos dorados.

- Hermiiiii helloowwww!!! –Ginny se volteo-. Ahh con que es a el a quien miras eh.

- Cállate Ginny! –Hermione se sonrojo-. No es eso, es solo que me extraña que se vea mas alimentado.

- Si verdad, no me había fijado. Se ve mas feliz también… um… quizás tenga novia jaja.

-¿¡QUE!!!? –Se sobresalto Herm.

- Ay Herm, es broma. Además, si fuera verdad… no te pondrías celosa ¿o si? –Ginny la miro picaramente.

- Ginny por Merlín! Claro que no! Como crees? Es mi profesor…

- Si ¿Y?

- Ay no puedo contigo, me voy! –Hermione cogio sus libros y salio de ahí tan rápido que no se fijo cuando entro Ron a la sala.

- Que le pasa a Hermi que salio así? –pregunto el chico a su hermana.

- Ay nada Ron, solo la estaba molestando y se fue enojada.

- Me pregunto que le habrás hecho esta vez.

- Nada! Si tanto te interesa, ve a consolarla!

- Yo!? Nooo porque lo haría!? Estas loca! –Ron se fue de la sala también.

- Wao Ginny, ya van dos personas a las que haces enojar en menos de 5 minutos. –le dijo alguien detrás de ella.

- Seamus! –dijo sobresaltada-. Me asustaste…

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –El chico se sentó a su lado-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

~~~~~~~~~~

  
- Vamos a ver… Diarios, Desahogos Y Resultados… ¿Cómo Meterte En Un Diario?... no… aquí esta, Los Tipos De Diarios Existentes.

Draco cogio el libro y salio apresuradamente de la Biblioteca, no quería que nadie lo viera y mucho menos sus fans entrometidas que hubieran querido ver el libro que traía en sus manos. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Ya usaste lo que te regalo tu padrino? –pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No, aun no.

- ¿Por qué no Harry? Si tu padrino te lo regalo, fue por algo ¿no? –le pregunto Hermione.

- No se y ni me importa.

- Ay Harry, ya cambia ese genio. Aun estas enojado por lo que sucedió ayer? –Herm.

- Jajajajaj –Ron

- No te rías –amenazo Harry con un puño al aire.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco siguió caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos hasta que escucho la voz de Potter y sus amigos. Estaba preparado para molestarlo pero luego de pensar bien, prefirió esconderse antes de que Potter viera el libro que llevaba. Se fue hacia la izquierda, a un pasillo oscuro que no había entrado antes. Al entrar por el pasillo, un cuadro empezó a gritarle.

- ¡Largase! ¡Largase niño o si no gritare mas alto! –Le grito el hombre estupido del cuadro.

- ¡Ay cállate la boca idiota! –Draco cogio el cuadro y lo tiro contra el piso.

- Me las pagaras! –Le grito el cuadro. Draco solo bufo.

Siguió caminando sin saber a donde se dirigía hasta que escucho una voz ronca. Se asusto, pero no iba a echarse para atrás. Quien sabe si era un mortífago o su padre! Al pensar en esto camino apresuradamente con más tranquilidad, pero se llevo un gran susto cuando vio un animal oscuro y grande.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! –Draco grito como un loco. El animal se le acercaba gruñendo. Busco en su bolsillo su varita pero no la encontró, así que soltó el libro sin darse cuenta y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba a punto de salir de ese pasillo hasta que se tropezó con el cuadro que tiro al piso.

- Jajaja, te dije que me vengaría –Le grito el hombre. Y el rubio se quedo ahí tirado en el piso sin razón.

No me maten pq ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el otro Cáp., así q no se desesperen ;) Dejen reviews!


End file.
